For All Time
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Maafkan aku, Mito. "Rahasia ini mungkin akan kubawa sampai mati. Kau benar. Semua ucapanmu benar. Aku memang mencintainya." / HashiMada/ Warnings inside


"Aku ingin dengar semuanya. Ceritakan padaku, Hokage pertama" Sepasang permata merah yang menjadi khas klannya itu berkilat, seolah membelah gelap. Menuntut sebuah kebenaran yang ia harap akan mengakhiri lukanya dalam kebingungan.

Uchiha.

Hashirama menunduk sedikit, menatap bumi dengan pandangan mengawang.  
Ceritakan semuanya?  
Apakah maksud Sasuke, Hashirama harus menceritakan masa-masa terburuknya yang orang pandang sebagai masa-masa kejayaan itu?

Sebagai sosok yang dibangkitkan dari kematian?  
Hatinya serasa koyak setiap ingatannya atas hari-hari itu harus terseret dan berputar ulang tepat di pikirannya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Kau dengarkan aku baik-baik"

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

**= For All Time =**

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Alice Amani Neverland

Rated : T

Warnings! : HashiMada, semi-canon, shonen-ai, may be OOC, typo(s), EYD belepotan, alur campuran, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya. Disarankan anda sudah mengikuti manga Naruto sampai chap terbaru ^^ DLDR. No flame. Mind to review?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cuma kau yang bisa menghentikannya, aniki!" Tobirama lantas mengguncang bahu sang kakak yang tampaknya mulai kehilangan sinar matanya. Pandangan yang teduh dan hangat itu seakan lenyap terganti oleh kosong dan rasa sakit mencekat.  
Hasirama mengeratkan kepalan-kepalan tangannya. Dia masih menatap udara dengan getir. Tanpa arah. Kosong. Jantungnya memanas.  
Dan tanpa henti, ia terus mencoba menampar kesadarannya dan berteriak 'Ini tidak benar-benar terjadi!'  
atau,

'Cuma mimpi. Madara masih dengan sempurna tersenyum di sampingmu'

'Madara tidak menyerang Konoha'

Apa semua itu belum cukup? Apakah dedikasi dan rasa sayang selalu ia limpahkan sampai habis pada sang Uchiha itu belum cukup? Atau luka dan dendam itu jauh lebih memenuhinya?

_Madara, berhentilah menyiksaku. Yang kurasakan sudah sama sakitnya. Kita impas. Hatiku sudah berdarah banyak_.

_Tolong, jangan buat aku menderita lebih dari ini._

"Baka! Kenapa kau malah menangis, aniki!"

"Tidak bisa, Tobirama"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan pergi membunuhnya!"

"Jangan"

"Kau memang bodoh ya!? Dia itu musuh! Kau dengar aku? Dia MUSUH. Dia bukan siapa-siapamu!"

Bukan siapa-siapa? Itu salah.  
Karena Madara adalah segalanya.  
Dunianya.  
Separuh nyawanya.

Seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Sudahlah! Kalau kau memang terlalu lunak untuk membunuh MUSUHMU, aku yang akan membunuhnya!" Ucap Tobirama sarkas. Sebelum senju berambut perak itu beranjak, lengannya tercekat erat oleh genggaman Hashirama.

"Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu, Tobirama. Jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan itu"

Tobirama beku seketika tatapan tajam dari mata yang basah itu sukses menusuk batinnya.  
Dia nyaris tak mempercayai ucapan kakaknya barusan. Dengan mudah melontarkan ancaman membunuh pada adiknya sendiri-

-dalam rangka membela musuhnya?

Hashirama meregangkan cengkramannya dari lengan sang adik yang masih menatapnya nanar.

Sebesar itukah arti Madara bagi Hashirama?

Ya. Panggil dia gila.  
Tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataan arti seorang Uchiha Madara baginya.

"Begitu ya?" Gumam Tobirama "Silakan bunuh aku ketika aku selesai. Aku tidak akan melawanmu. Tapi saat ini, aku harus menghentikan orang itu demi Konoha"

Hashirama merasa tengah berada dalam sudut buntu yang gelap, tanpa pilihan.  
Senyuman Madara, suara Madara, dan betapa besar arti Madara bagi dirinya terus menyudutkannya. Pilihan apa yang dia punya?  
Jika dia tak membunuh Madara maka Madara akan tetap mati entah itu di tangan adiknya, atau siapapun yang menentangnya. Cepat atau lambat.

Desa ini dan masa depan di dalamnya. Desa yang menjadi impian masa kecilnya bersama Madara ini..  
Hashirama tak memiliki apapun selain cintanya pada sang Uchiha dan Konoha.

Madara akan mati.  
Dan tak ada pilihan lain bagi dirinya selain membunuhnya. Daripada sang tercinta yang terasuki kebencian itu harus mati di tangan-tangan kotor orang lain.  
Dia ingin menolong Madara, dengan mengakhiri sakit yang menjadi beban hidupnya.

"Tobirama" Hashirama menepuk pelan pundak sang adik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang menunduk, menyembunyikan butiran-butiran air yang terus menyeruak, mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Aku yang akan pergi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sesungguhnya, Uchiha adalah klan yang memiliki kasih sayang lebih besar dari siapapun. Begitu besar sehingga terkadang mereka mengabaikan dirinya sendiri" Mata sang shodaime hokage yang hitam sepenuhnya tanpa cahaya itu masih menatap bumi, masih melintaskan ingatan-ingatan masa kecilnya bersama Madara. Yang begitu memenuhinya. Memaksa sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"Kenapa begitu?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Kau ini. Mirip sekali dengan dia ya" Hashirama tersenyum renyah. Meskipun para Uchiha itu luar biasa, mereka tetap saja memiliki kesabaran yang terbilang pendek "Kau tahu, Sasuke? Madara pernah meminta satu hal padaku. Ditengah perang, saat chakra kami sudah berada di batas kehabisan dia memintaku untuk membunuh adikku sendiri atau bunuh diri. Maka dia akan menghapuskan dendamnya"

"Biar kutebak" Sasuke menyeringai tipis "Kau menolaknya kan? Karena itu dia tetap membencimu"

"Kau salah" Hashirama tersenyum lagi. Membuat Sasuke mengerinyit tak mengerti "Dia tidak membenciku. Dia menyayangiku. Kau tahu? Saat aku hampir saja menusukkan kunai ke jantungku sendiri, dia bangkit dan menghentikanku. Dengan bergetar dia memohon padaku agar tidak benar-benar mengakhiri nyawaku"

Takjub. Tak hanya Sasuke, hampir seluruh saksi pembicaraan ini takjub dalam diam.  
Uchiha Madara yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya itu pernah bertindak sedemikian lunak?

"Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar jahat sepenuhnya, Sasuke. Madara dan juga.. Kau. Hanya butuh sedikit pertolongan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hashirama memasang senyum terbaiknya sebisa mungkin ketika gadis cantik bersurai merah itu memasuki ruangan bersama petinggi-petinggi desa asalnya. Ia lalu berdiri, mempersilahkan semuanya untuk duduk, tak terkecuali gadis yang bernama Uzumaki Mito itu yang kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

Karena dia calon istri Hashirama.  
Karena mereka akan menikah.  
Karena mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Psst. Apa kabar?" Bisik gadis itu dengan raut bersinar. Mencuri-curi percakapan dengan calon suaminya di tengah pertemuan resmi yang kini mulai sering diadakan. Bukan main, gadis itu benar-benar cantik.

Tapi rasanya sekedar cantik belum cukup untuk menumbuhkan cinta yang memang telah menjadi milik orang lain itu.  
Hashirama ingin menyangkal dirinya sendiri dengan memaksa kesadarannya untuk jatuh cinta pada gadis yang nyaris sempurna dihadapannya.

Nyatanya, hatinya tetap tertawan disana.

"Psst. Kabarku baik. Kau?" Balas Hashirama.

"Sama. Apalagi setelah bertemu denganmu"

Kemudian mereka terkekeh pelan bersama. Bagi Hashirama, ini lebih seperti persahabatan yang menyenangkan dari pada ikatan cinta.  
Gadis itu begitu bersemangat, baik, sangat cantik dan ramah.  
Kurang apa lagi? Semua pria tergila-gila padanya.

Kecuali pria bodoh ini.

"Tanggal pernikahannya sudah di tetapkan. Dua minggu setelah hari pelantikanmu menjadi hokage" Pria tua yang menyandang identitas sebagai ayah dari Mito itu tersenyum halus "Selamat"

"Terima kasih" Hashirama menundukkan tubuhnya sesaat. Dia sempat menangkap Mito tersenyum merona disana.  
Seisi ruangan juga menyambutnya dengan ucapan-ucapan selamat.

_Ampunilah dosa besar ini, Kamisama._

_Ampunilah kebohongan ini._

"Anda akan segera di tetapkan menjadi hokage pertama-" Salah seorang shinobi Konoha yang juga memiliki peran penting ini ikut angkat bicara "Dalam beberapa hari lagi. Apa anda punya rencana? Misalnya, perayaan?"

"Oh, kurasa itu terserah kalian saja. Asal tidak membuatku mabuk sake nantinya" Hashirama tertawa kecil kemudian. Di ikuti tawa seluruh partisipan pertemuan ini. Dia memaksa. Memaksa agar sikapnya yang bersahabat meyakinkan semua orang bahwa dia tak menyembunyikan luka apapun.

"Aku cuma punya satu permintaan" Tambah Hashirama dengan nada yang sedikit lirih.

"Apa itu aniki?" Tobirama mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jika aku menjadi hokage, aku ingin kalian menjamin keselamatan seseorang. Memberikan apapun yang ia butuhkan dan.. Memperlakukannya dengan baik"

"Siapa?"

"Uchiha Madara"

Setelahnya, satu sama lain saling melemparkan tatapan bingung. Beberapa diantaranya bisikan-bisikan tak percaya. Barangkali, mereka salah dengar.

Karena bukan rahasia lagi Madara, dan para Uchiha adalah mantan musuh yang juga menjadi ancaman terbesar bagi desa.

Lalu kenapa Hashirama harus menjadikannya prioritas utama?  
Beberapa tetua bahkan berencana mengusirnya setelah jabatan hokage resmi di percayakan pada Hashirama.

"Dia? Anda tidak bercanda?"

"Aku serius. Itu bukan permintaan yang rumit kan?"

"Ini bukan masalah rumit atau tidak. Anda bahkan bebas memerintahkan kami apa saja. Tapi, dia kan sampah masyarakat?"

BRAK!

Hashirama kini telah berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap kejas pada shinobi yang baru saja melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Dia bukan sampah!" Tegasnya. Semua orang seakan tertiup dinginnya perubahan sikap Hashirama. Mereka hening seketika. "Dia sangat penting bagiku"

Beku.

Tak ada sepatahpun suara.

Suasana kekeluargaan tadi seolah mati.  
Sosok ramah dan hangat itu seolah berubah.  
Mereka seperti tersihir dengan karisma yang memaksa mereka untuk tidak membantah.

Siapapun Madara, dia pasti lebih dari sekedar penting bagi Hashirama.

Mito tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari senju muda itu. Kali ini bukan pandangan karena ia terpesona.

Tapi pandangan tak percaya karena mungkin-

-inilah tujuan Hashirama menjadi hokage dan menikah.

Agar ia bisa memiliki wewenang untuk melindungi orang itu.

Bukan karena ia jatuh cinta, begitukah?

Gadis itu sedikit bergetar menahan panas di pelupuk matanya. Dan diam-diam berdoa agar dugaannya salah.

"M-Maaf" Hashirama kembali menurunkan vokalnya yang sempat melonjak tanpa ia perintah. Suasananya hancur. Dia lepas kendali. "Aku harus keluar sebentar"

Hashirama melenggang tanpa peduli meninggalkan pertemuan itu. Langkah kakinya tak memiliki tujuan. Dia harus pergi. Kemanapun. Asal dia menjauh dari tempat itu.

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?  
Mengendalikan emosinya saja dia tak mampu.

Madara, jika menjadi hokage adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa tetap menjagamu, mengawasimu dari kejauhan dan melihatmu setiap hari, maka aku akan melakukannya.

Hashirama menghela nafas dalam. Begitu dalam. Lalu menghembuskannya pelan.  
Dipandangnya hamparan desa konoha dengan dedaunan yang terbang bersama angin.

Dia hanya butuh sesaat saja sampai suasana hatinya membaik.

"Eng... Hashi?" Suara nyaring itu membuat Hashirama menoleh.

"Ah, Mito" Hashirama memasang senyumnya saat gadis yang tadinya hanya berdiri diam itu mulai berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau meninggalkan pertemuan itu"

"Oh, maaf aku-"

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?" Sela Mito. Hashirama menangkap raut yang layu disana. "Kau tahu, jika.. Kau tidak mencintaiku, aku tidak keberatan bila pernikahan ini kita batalkan saja"

"Itu tidak benar, Mito. Aku.." Berat. Sangat berat. "Aku mencintaimu"

"Tapi.. Aku merasakan sesuatu saat kau membicarakan Uchiha Madara" Gadis itu meluruskan tatapannya "Aku bukan orang bodoh, Hashi. Aku bisa melihat sepenting apakah dia bagimu. Lebih dari batas kewajaran"

Hashirama terkunci telak.

"Matamu tidak bisa membohongiku. Kau.. Kau mencintai orang itu"

"Tidak"

"Jangan menyangkal"

"Dia laki-laki. Aku tidak mencintainya"

"Jangan menyangkal" Ulang Mito. Kali ini ia mengusap lembut sebelah pipi calon hokage itu dengan tangannya yang putih dan halus. "Tolong. Jujurlah. Katakan padaku.. Yang ada di hatimu. Aku tidak akan marah"

Gadis itu tersenyum teduh. Terbaca jelas kekecewaan yang coba ia samarkan.

Hashirama mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk ini.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kita akan tetap menikah"

_Maafkan aku, Mito.  
Rahasia ini mungkin akan kubawa sampai mati._

_Kau benar. Semua ucapanmu benar._

_Aku memang mencintainya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

Mito duduk menghadap cermin. Melepaskan satu demi satu aksesori yang bertahta di surai merahnya. Ia lalu meraih sebuah kain putih yang telah ia basahi dengan air hangat, lalu menggunakannya untuk menyeka wajah yang tadi tertutupi riasan.  
Upacara hari istimewanya berakhir sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Upacara pernikahan.

Ia menoleh ke arah seseorang yang kini sepenuhnya berhak untuk berada di kamar yang sama dengannya.

Hashirama lebih tampak seperti seseorang yang tidak punya pilihan di bandingkan berhak.  
Dia hanya terus diam dalam posisi duduk di pinggiran ranjang yang sudah menjadi milik mereka itu, memunggungi sang istri.  
Sinar lilin-lilin yang redup dan jingga itu mempertegas keindahan yang memang selalu bertahta dalam diri Hashirama.

Sayangnya, Hashirama tak peduli soal itu. Ia tak peduli soal pernikahannya. Sayup matanya kosong, entah memikirkan apa.

Penyesalan? Rasa bersalah?

Wanita cantik itu lalu beranjak dari mejanya, ia duduk di sisi yang bersebrangan dengan laki-laki yang telah resmi memilikinya. Tapi entah, apakah Hashirama juga menjadi miliknya.

Hati sang hokage itu masih tertawan di suatu tempat yang terlarang.

"Hashi.." Lirih Mito. Menegur sikap Hashirama yang ganjil. Melamun sepanjang saat. Ini adalah waktu dimana sewajarnya pengantin baru saling berbagi cinta.

Apalagi menyentuh, berbicara saja tidak. Mito ingin menikah dengan pria yang selalu ia kagumi itu. Bukan boneka yang senyap dalam diam.

"Kau menyesal?" Dengan batin tercekat, kalimat itu terlontar getir dari tenggorokan Mito. Dia hampir menangis.

"Ah, tidak. Aku cuma.." Untuk pertama kalinya sejak satu jam yang lalu mereka berada di ruangan yang sama, Hashirama akhirnya bersuara. Otak cerdasnya berputar mencari alasan rasional yang cukup masuk akal. "Aku.. Gugup"

Bohong. Entah kenapa, Mito tak bisa percaya dengan mudah.  
Dia wanita.  
Dia ninja sensorik.  
Dia punya naluri yang tajam. Cukup tajam untuk merasakan keraguan itu.

"Aku haus. Aku akan ke dapur sebentar. Kau mau.. Minum sesuatu juga? Biar kuambilkan" Hashirama beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu. Mito hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban sebelum sang suami benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Menghindar?

Hashirama meraih sebotol sake yang tersimpan di lemari pojok dapurnya. Benar, dia merasa bersalah.  
Dia bisa saja berpura-pura mencintai wanita itu. Tapi untuk menyentuhnya?

"Madara, sebentar saja. Kumohon. Sebentar, saja. Pergilah dari pikiranku" Rutuk Hashirama seranya menegak sake langsung dari botol itu tanpa menuangnya ke gelas.

Dia harus mabuk. Dia harus menghilangkan kesadarannya.

Sehingga ia bisa menuntaskan kewajibannya malam ini. Agar wanita itu tidak terluka.

Dan mungkin, ia bisa melakukannya dengan halusinasi bahwa yang bersamanya malam ini adalah-

-Madara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku yang akan pergi" Hashirama lalu mengangkat wajahnya.  
Dan dengan mantap dia berkata pada sang adik "Ini tugasku sebagai hokage"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
_Tugasku sebagai sahabat yang mencintaimu._

.

.

.

.

.

_Karena aku tak ingin kau tersakiti lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Kau sudah berubah, Hashirama" Suara itu kian parau, serak bersama riuhnya hujan yang deras membasahi daratan. Cairan merah dan hangat itu menyeruak keluar dari sela punggung yang berada di hadapan Hashirama. Mengotori pedangnya yang menusuk sempurna. Menembus tubuh itu.

Tubuh Uchiha Madara.

_Aku sudah berubah?_

Dia tidak berubah. Dia adalah Hashirama yang kau temui dulu. Tak ada yang berubah.  
Dia mencintaimu dan itu tak pernah berkurang.  
Hanya saja, dia harus mengakhiri rasa sakit dan penderitaanmu itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Madara jatuh. Tubuh lemahnya terkapar, lepas dari pedang yang masih berdiam di genggaman Hashirama.  
Bergetar.

Terbasahi hujan.

Syaraf hokage itu seakan melumpuh. Gelap. Senyap. Dingin. Kosong.  
Separuh jiwanya hilang.  
Tidak.  
Seluruh kehidupannya hilang.

Nafas itu berakhir di tangannya. Nyawa itu terenggut olehnya. Oleh Hashirama. Oleh dia yang begitu mencintai Madara.  
Dia berdiri mematung. Pedang itu terlepas pasrah dari tangannya dan jatuh ke sembarang arah.  
Airmatanya turun, berbaur bersama hujan.

Kakinya melemah, seolah tulang-tulang dalam tubuhnya tak mampu menopang lagi. Di tatapnya tubuh yang telah tak bernyawa itu.

Madara. Sudah mati.

Hashirama. Membunuhnya.

Dia berlutut dalam penyesalan. Nafasnya sesak. Ia terus saja terisak.

_'Siapa kau?'_

_'Aku Madara'_

_'Kau tidak mau memberi tahu nama belakangmu, eh?'_

_'Berhentilah menangis, Hashirama. Kau harus menjadi shinobi yang kuat! Jangan jadikan rasa kehilangan itu kelemahanmu!'_

_'Hei, aku cuma bercanda. Aku tidak serius! Maaf'_

'_Baiklah. Baiklah aku percaya padamu! Tolong, hentikan. Jangan lakukan itu. Jangan akhiri nyawamu'_

'_Aku tidak serius'_

_'Hashirama, ini impian kita'_

Suara-suara itu begitu nyaring menghiasi ingatan Hashirama.

Madara. Madara. Madara.

Dia meraih tubuh dingin itu dengan perlahan, menopang dan membiarkannya berbaring di lengan kirinya. Mata merah yang indah itu kini tertutup. Wajah yang manis itu kini membeku dalam damai.  
Hashirama menautkan keningnya dengan kening sang Uchiha yang telah berada di dimensi lain.  
Tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi kenyal dan dingin itu. Mengusapnya lembut. Membiarkan airmatanya yang deras jatuh membasahi. Membiarkan isakannya terdengar oleh telinga yang tak lagi mendengar.

"Madara, aku.. Aku adalah orang.. yang gagal" Dia terisak, terbata, sesak, menangis. Berbicara pada wajah tanpa nyawa yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter darinya. "Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu.. Aku gagal"

Bahunya bergerak naik dan turun dengan cepat mengikuti ritme isakannya yang terdengar seperti tangisan anak kecil.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" Dia meringis, tak bisa lagi menahan perih yang mengoyak jiwanya. Sakit. Menyiksa. "Aku mencintaimu"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku mencintaimu, Madara.."

Hanya ada riuh hujan.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucapnya sesenggukan. Hashirama memeluk sosok itu dan terus menangis hingga ia sulit bernapas. Membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak sedingin es itu. Membiarkan darah-darah sang Uchiha menodai bajunya yang basah.

Disana telah tergores luka yang menganga, tak akan sembuh.

Sementara di balik bukit-bukit kecil, tak berjarak jauh dari ladang kematian itu, seorang wanita dengan payung kertas di tangannya tercengang dalam senyap. Air dari pelupuk matanya menetes berkat pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

Suaminya menangis perih hingga ia yang hanya melihat turut merasakan sakit yang menyayat itu. Terus-terusan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada sosok tak bernyawa di pelukannya.

Mito menunduk, mengusap perutnya dan mengulas senyum yang ia paksakan tampak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tou-san sedang sedih. Sebaiknya, besok saja Kaa-san memperkenalkanmu. Sekarang kita pulang, ya?"

Mito selalu tahu, perkiraannya tak pernah salah.

Hashirama mencintai Madara melebihi apapun juga di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Madara adalah sosok yang rapuh. Mungkin dia tampak berbahaya, tapi jauh dalam hatinya, dia adalah manusia yang lemah, menahan luka yang menyakitkan dan terbuang begitu saja. Aku bodoh, karena tidak menyadari hal sederhana yang bisa menolongnya saat itu" Hashirama tersenyum kecil dengan wajahnya yang retak, tak sempurna karena kini dia hanya mayat hidup yang di bangkitkan paksa di masa depan.

Bukan main, kebencian seorang Uchiha mengakar sampai masa ini.

Tapi setidaknya, ia berhasil menolong seorang Uchiha muda yang nyaris tersesat. Dia berhasil membuat Sasuke membuka matanya, dan kembali pada jalur kedamaian.

"Aku tidak mengerti" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Orochimaru, lalu berpindah pada Tobirama yang juga telah bangkit dari kematian. "Kau pencipta jutsu ini kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sinis Tobirama. Dia memang sulit untuk bersikap sedikit.. Bersahabat.

Apalagi pada seorang Uchiha.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Apakah para edo tensei di bangkitkan berdasarkan usia dan kondisi saat mereka mati?"

"Ya. Seperti itu"

"Jadi, hokage pertama meninggal dalam usia yang cukup muda, eh?"

"Wah, kau teliti juga ya. Ahaha" Hashirama terkekeh lagi.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau mati"

"Soal itu, aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu" Hashirama lalu merasakan hawa chakra yang cukup bersahabat. Sangat bersahabat. Semakin dekat dengan jarak yang bisa ia lacak. "Bukankah sekarang kita harus bertemu dengan teman lamaku? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatnya lagi"

"Kendalikan dirimu, aniki" Tobirama mendengus kesal.

"Tenanglah, Tobirama"

Kali ini, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyembuhkan lukamu.

Kali ini, aku yakin aku bisa menolongmu.

Aku janji, Madara.  
Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Hashi, kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tegur Mito saat mendapati suaminya masih terjaga di pagi buta ketika ia harus bangun untuk menyusui anaknya yang menangis.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Kau tidur saja. Lihat, dia sudah tidur" Hashirama melirik bayi kecil yang terbaring diantara dirinya dan sang istri.

"Sudah cukup, Hashi"

"Apa?"

"Aku mengerti, kau mungkin terluka atas kehilanganmu. Tapi berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Kau nyaris tidak pernah tertidur. Sekalipun kau tidur, setengah jam berikutnya kau sudah terbangun dan melamun lagi"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan" Hashirama mencoba berdalih, menghindar, atau apapun lah.

"Kau tahu"

"Aku tidak tahu" Sahutnya "Aku sudah mengantuk sekarang. Selamat malam"

Wanita itu telah bersamanya, menjadi bagian hidupnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak pernah sanggup mendekat ketika ia mencoba untuk memahami Hashirama.

Dia selalu menghindar. Dia selalu menutup dirinya.

Madara yang mati. Bukan kau.  
Kenapa kau tampak seperti orang yang kehilangan nyawa juga?

"Kau tahu kau bisa membagi bebanmu denganku." Tambah Mito "Jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian, Hashi."

"Selamat malam"

Memang.  
Selalu hanya itu.

Selalu hanya kalimat yang tak menjawab apapun.

Hashirama terus bertindak seperti robot. Dia bergerak. Dia beraktivitas. Dia hidup. Namun kehangatan yang dulunya menjadi tanda pengenal utama seorang Senju Hashirama ini seakan hangus, melayang entah kemana.

Dia memandang, namun mata itu telah kehilangan cahaya. Bahkan lingkar hitam dengan samar menghiasi sekitarnya.  
Dia tersenyum, tapi seperti senyuman palsu pedagang lobak di pasar-pasar yang sekedar memasangnya karena sebuah kewajiban pekerjaan. Bukan karena dia memang tersenyum.  
Dia makan dan minum, tanpa mempedulikan apa yang masuk dalam perutnya. Seolah dia melakukan itu hanya karena ia ingin hidup.

Sesekali dia memeluk dan mencium istrinya yang cantik itu.  
Tapi hanya saat ia sedang mabuk berkat sake yang ia minum dengan alasan aku-sedikit-kedinginan.  
Bahkan, di tengah sentuhan dan lenguhan itu, bukan nama Mito yang menguar dari ujung bibirnya.

"Uh.. Aku men..cintaimu, Madara"

Meskipun menyakitkan, Mito tak keberatan. Karena ia mencintai Hashirama. Karena ia ingin menolong pria itu.  
Pria yang benar-benar kehilangan separuh nyawanya.

Seluruh penduduk desa atau bahkan keluarga, memandangnya sebagai sosok yang sukses, bahagia, dan sempurna.  
Tapi itu tidak benar.

Bagi Mito, Hashirama adalah sosok lemah yang menderita, tak berdaya, dan hanya bertahan hidup karena dia harus bertahan hidup.

Hari berselang minggu, bulan, bahkan tahun. Pria itu tetap tak berubah. Lukanya mustahil terobati.

Benar-benar mustahil.

Mito menyeka airmata yang sempat menetes dari ujung matanya, lalu menghampiri sang suami yang tengah duduk menghadap jendela, memandang hamparan Konoha. Masih-

-dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Entah sampai kapan Mito harus menyaksikan Hashirama tersiksa seperti ini dan ia tak bisa menolongnya.  
Tak bisa. Tak ada obatnya.

"Hashi," Wanita itu meraih dengan lembut pundak Hashirama.

"Oh, hei" Dan Hashirama menyunggingkan senyuman itu. Senyuman palsu yang sama setiap harinya. "Ada apa?"

"Ini saatnya makan siang. Anak kita sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Hari ini, aku memasak sup kesukaanmu"

"Ya. Sebentar lagi aku kesana, aku-"

"Belum lapar?" Sela Mito. Dia bahkan hapal ucapan yang selalu ia dengar itu.

".. Ya"

"Kau tahu, ini hari ulang tahunku"

"Oh" Hashirama terhenyak. Dia lupa. Apalagi hari ulang tahun. Ini hari apa saja dia tidak ingat. "Maaf, aku lupa. Selamat ulang tahun"

Hashirama beranjak dari duduknya lalu memeluk istrinya dengan lembut.

Karena ini juga kewajibannya.

"Katakan, Mito. Apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu"

"Aku hanya meminta satu hal" Mito melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap dalam sepasang mata Hashirama. Berharap, ia masih bisa menemukan cahaya yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu. "Kembalikan Hashi-ku yang dulu"

Sebutir airmata meluruh lagi. Spontan, Hashirama menyeka halus dengan jemarinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku. Tolong, jangan siksa dirimu lagi. Aku tidak tahan" Sekarang tak hanya sebutir. Deras. Airmata itu seolah berdesakan keluar tanpa mau menunggu "... Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menderita. Kau punya aku, kau punya keluargamu, kau punya anak kita yang sekarang sudah besar, kau punya konoha, dan kau punya cinta kami semua. Bisakah kau menikmati kehidupanmu saja daripada harus terjebak pada seseorang yang sudah tidak ada?"

Benar. Wanita ini. Kenapa dia selalu benar?  
Seberapapun usaha Hashirama untuk menyembunyikan lukanya, rasanya masih terbaca jelas oleh Mito. Oleh istrinya yang begitu mencintainya.

Tapi belum bisa memiliki hatinya.

Karena Hashirama telah menyerahkan hatinya pada seseorang.  
Seseorang yang membawa hati itu pergi bersama kematiannya.

"... Kumohon, berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Sudah saatnya kau melupakan dia, dan memikirkan masa depan banyak orang yang memang bergantung padamu. Kau tidak perlu mencintaiku. Kau hanya perlu.. Menjadi dirimu"

Hashirama masih terkunci dalam senyap.  
Jahat. Egois. Hipokrit.

Seandainya dia bisa melakukan permintaan itu maka dia sudah melakukannya bahkan sebelum Mito meminta. Sebelum wanita itu memohon dengan airmata.

Seandainya.

Sebatas seandainya.

Karena kenyataannya, ia tidak bisa.

Segalanya hanya akan berhenti ketika ia mati.  
Ketika jantung dan pikirannya tak berfungsi lagi. Ketika aliran darah dan denyut nadinya berhenti.

Karena Madara, adalah hidupnya.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Cepat! Panggil ninja medis!"

Gelap.

"Aniki! Bangunlah!"

Semuanya gelap.

Berakhir.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Kau ninja medis!? Cepat! Bantu kakakku!"

"Mustahil. Beliau sudah tidak bernafas"

"Lakukan apa saja!" Tobirama menarik kasar pakaian ninja medis itu dengan mengancam "Katakan dia masih hidup!"

"M-Maaf" Lirih ninja medis itu sembari menggeleng pelan "Beliau sudah pergi"

Sementara wanita bersurai semerah darah yang berceceran memenuhi ruangan itu terpaku.  
Berlutut pasrah dengan jantung yang memanas.  
Airmatanya mengalir dalam diam.  
Diremasnya secarik kertas yang ia genggam sampai tak berbentuk itu.

"Aniki" Tobirama, bersama seluruh manusia yang mengisi ruangan itu menunduk. Diantaranya menangis.

Kertas itu.

Kertas yang Mito temukan bersama tubuh sang hokage yang terbaring lemah bersimbah darah.

'Mito-ku yang luar biasa,..

Seperti yang kau lihat, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa melainkan pria yang gagal.  
Aku telah gagal meskipun aku mengerahkan segala yang bisa kulakukan untuk menjalankan kewajibanku.  
Karena hanya tubuhku yang bergerak, sementara jiwaku telah mati.  
Kau tahu, Bagaimana aku bisa terus hidup jika kehidupanku telah pergi bersamanya?  
Kau benar. Kau selalu benar.  
Aku memiliki istri yang sempurna, anak yang cerdas, dan orang-orang yang mencintaiku.  
Tapi tanpa dia, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar.  
Aku lupa caranya tidur. Aku lupa caranya bernafas.  
Aku lupa apa tujuanku hidup.  
Semuanya menghilang lenyap bersamanya.  
Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, Mito.  
Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa.

Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabat terbaikku yang melengkapiku ketika aku rapuh.

Sekali lagi Mito, Maafkan aku.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat pemandangan ini. Sudah banyak berubah, ya. Atau.. Hampir tidak berubah? Ah, pokoknya aku merindukan desa ini. Waah" Hashirama berdiri diatas pahatan wajahnya sendiri di kaki gunung, memandangi Konoha yang terhampar di hadapannya. Dia seolah kembali ke masa lalu. Atau, terbawa ke masa depan. Entah kenapa dia begitu bersemangat. Dia seperti anak kecil yang menemukan mainan kesukaannya.

"Aniki, rasanya aku malas untuk menegurmu lagi agar menjaga sikapmu"

"Kau ini. Jangan selalu serius begitu dong" Hashirama terkekeh yang di sambut dengan dengusan malas sang adik.

Lalu, firasat itu datang.  
Hashirama merasakan chakra itu lagi. Ledakan-ledakan samar dan riuh perang terdengar di telinga sang hokage pertama yang memang tajam itu.

"Kita harus cepat" Minato yang juga berdiri di atas patungnya sendiri lalu angkat bicara.

"Ah, benar" Sahut Hashirama mantap. Ya. Kali ini, dia akan bertemu Madara sekali lagi.

Sekali lagi, dia harus menghentikan Madara.

Namun sekarang, akan sedikit berbeda.  
Dia akan menyembuhkan luka itu karena memang hanya ia yang bisa.

Madara hanya perlu sesuatu sederhana itu untuk mengakhiri luka dan dendamnya. Bahkan obsesinya untuk membawa dunia ini ke dalam ilusi tanpa batas.

Bukan karena ingin menguasai dunia. Melainkan karena ia tak ingin ada penderitaan dan dendam lagi di dunia ini.  
Dia, dengan segala kenaifannya berpikir bahwa dunia yang damai adalah dunia yang berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan semua orang.

Dunia mimpi.

Jika mimpi yang indah berlangsung selamanya, maka semua akan selesai.  
Tak ada lagi luka, rasa sakit, perang, apalagi dendam.

Dia bukan iblis.

Dia hanya sosok kekanakan yang mendambakan kedamaian melebihi apapun.  
Sehingga dia akan membuat tujuannya terjadi dengan cara apapun.

Hanya Hashirama, yang memahami itu.  
Hanya Hashirama, yang memandang kelemahan sang Uchiha yang nyaris tertutup sempurna oleh kekejamannya.

Hanya Hashirama yang merasakan cinta itu.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

_Madara, apa kau ingat?_

_Hari-hari menyenangkan yang kita habiskan di pinggiran danau.  
Kau mengangkatku dari keterpurukan.  
Membuatku mengerti apa itu kekuatan.  
_  
_Kekuatan yang setelah kusadari, ternyata hanya ada jika kau ada.  
Aku bisa berhenti menangis. Aku bisa tertawa dan bermimpi berkat kau.  
Aku memiliki tujuan, yang sempurna jelas di depan mataku jika ada kau.  
Terlalu banyak hal yang sudah kau berikan padaku, Madara._

_Sungguh terlalu banyak._

_Aku bahagia dengan fakta bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu sepanjang hidupku.  
Aku tahu, ini tidak wajar.  
Tapi siapa peduli?  
Kau membuat segalanya jelas, memberiku milyaran alasan untuk terus mencintaimu.  
Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, tapi intinya, aku akan mendedikasikan apa saja untukmu._

_Aku tahu kau terluka. Lukamu terlalu perih sehingga kau tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengobatinya.  
Masyarakat membencimu. Mereka memandangmu sebagai sampah yang seharusnya di buang. Keluargamu satu per satu gugur dalam perang.  
Hingga kau tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kau pertahankan di dunia ini selain-_

_-arti kau hidup._

_Memalukan sekali ya. Hampir seluruh keluargamu mati di tangan keluargaku._

_Kau patut membenciku.  
Kau berhak mengutukku. Membunuhku._

_Tapi kau tidak melakukannya.  
Aku tahu kau membenci senju tapi kau tidak membenciku.  
Kau hanya berusaha membenciku tapi kau tak bisa.  
Kau menyayangiku, Madara. Kau sangat menyayangiku.  
Kau bahkan memohon padaku agar aku tidak mengakhiri nyawaku saat kita berperang sebagai musuh.  
Kau memohon padaku agar aku tetap hidup.  
Aku.  
Pemimpin klan yang menghancurkan dan membantai keluargamu._

_Aku.  
Yang pada akhirnya mengakhiri nyawamu dengan tanganku._

_Kau ingat?_

"Konoha"

_Adalah nama yang kau berikan pada desa ini. Hei, apakah mereka tahu bahwa kau yang memberi nama itu?_  
_Mereka hanya tahu kau iblis pembunuh.  
Bukan shinobi yang mendirikan desa ini dengan mimpi, keringat, darah, kematian keluarga, dan harga diri yang terinjak-injak._

_Madara,_

_Mungkin kita di takdirkan untuk bertemu lagi agar aku menebus dosaku, dan mengobati luka yang menyertaimu bahkan setelah kau mati._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Serpihan-serpihan setipis kertas berterbangan bersama angin sisa-sisa ledakan yang berdebu. Perlahan, membentuk formasi rapi tubuh yang kembali berdiri tegap.  
Padahal, seharusnya dia sudah hancur berkat jurus barusan.  
Karena Madara yakin serangannya tidak meleset.

Dia seolah hampir lupa bahwa Hashirama adalah korban Edo Tensei seperti dirinya.  
Artinya,

Mereka akan terbentuk kembali meskipun telah hancur.

"Percuma" Keluh Madara "Pertarungan ini tak akan berhenti karena kita tidak bisa mati"

"Lebih tepatnya, kita sudah mati" Sahut Hashirama setelah tubuhnya telah sempurna terbentuk lagi.

"Terserah. Aku tidak mau membuang waktu. Hampir seharian penuh kita bertarung dan tetap tak akan ada gunanya"

"Tentu ada" Hashirama menjawab mantap "Kau bisa melimpahkan semua dendam dan kebencianmu padaku sampai kau puas"

"Tch" Madara mendecih "Kau tahu itu tidak cukup"

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan. Lanjutkan pertarungan ini sampai kau merasa cukup" Hashirama menatap sepasang mata dan wajah itu dalam. Seolah berusaha menerjemahkan apa yang memenuhi batinnya saat ini. "Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Akulah yang pantas kau hukum. Kau tidak perlu melimpahkan kemarahanmu pada dunia ini. Tumpahkan semuanya padaku. Kau lihat? Aku tidak bisa mati. Kau bebas membunuhku sebanyak yang kau mau"

Seluruh pasukan aliansi yang menjadi saksi perang itu tercengang ketika ucapan Hashirama berhasil membuat Madara terdiam.

Ya.

Madara mendengarkannya.

Madara yang tak kenal ampun itu mendengarkan ucapan Hashirama.

"Hashirama" Lirihnya "Jangan membujukku. Aku bukan Madara yang pernah kau kenal. Aku membenci dunia ini dan mengutuk ketidak adilan di dalamnya. Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti pahlawan dan berpikir bahwa hanya dengan melawanmu, semuanya selesai. Tidak semudah itu"

"Kau benar. Tidak semudah itu" Hashirama mendekat. Tak ada tujuan lain, dia hanya mendekat. Diam-diam berharap ia bisa memeluk sosok di hadapannya, yang justru memasang posisi siaga seolah Hashirama adalah musuh terbesarnya. "Tapi ketahuilah, kau tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu lagi. Aku memang bukan pahlawan yang berhak bersikap seolah aku bisa menyelesaikan segalanya. Aku datang sebagai sahabat yang berharap agar kau bisa membagi bebanmu padaku sedikit saja. Kau tidak perlu menanggung semuanya sendirian"

"Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya" Madara tersenyum pahit "Kau tidak akan memahami bagaimana rasa sakit ini. Kau tidak akan memahami bahwa bukan hanya aku yang menanggung beban. Tapi semua makhluk disini. Apa kau bisa berbagi dengan mereka juga? Apakah ada cara untuk mengakhiri penderitaan semua orang? Apakah kau bisa membawa masa lalu dan mengeringkan luka-luka itu? Apakah ada cara, Hashirama!?" Terlihat jelas rasa sakit itu melintas di sepasang rinnegan Madara yang berkilat.

Hashirama merasakan itu. Tentu. Madara adalah alasan ia hidup dan mati. Melihatnya terluka jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding mengoyak diri sendiri.

".. Buktikan padaku bahwa perdamaian bukanlah omong kosong dari pikiran naifmu. Kau menceramahiku, tapi kau sendiri telah berdiri disini, dibangkitkan dari kematian bukan? Aku tahu kau tidak mati sebagai pria tua yang bahagia. Aku tahu dunia ini juga melukaimu. Karena tidak ada manusia yang tidak merasakan kekejaman dunia ini, Hashirama. Tidak ada!"

Benar. Hashirama tidak mati sebagai pria tua yang bahagia, melainkan seseorang yang mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri karena dunia ini menyiksa dan merenggut orang begitu ia cintai.

Orang yang mati ditangannya.

Orang yang di bangkitkan lagi lalu berdiri di hadapannya.

Benar.  
Dunia selalu tidak adil dan mempermainkan siapapun.

"Memang, dunia ini kejam dan meninggalkan luka yang berbeda pada setiap orang. Tapi Madara, perdamaian bisa terjadi ketika manusia menerima dan memahami orang lain. Kau lihat sekelilingmu" Lanjut Hashirama "Pasukan aliansi, Madara. Mereka adalah bukti bahwa perang sudah berakhir menjadi satu kesatuan. Mereka memahami perbedaan satu sama lain. Tentu, mereka pernah saling melukai dalam pertempuran. Kehilangan keluarga, rekan, bahkan darah mereka sendiri. Lalu apa yang membuat mereka melupakan luka dan dendam itu sehingga mereka berdiri bersama sebagai kesatuan, jika bukan karena tujuan yang juga menjadi tujuanmu-

-perdamaiman"

Setetes. Dua tetes. Lalu ribuan air langit mulai jatuh membasahi ladang yang mati itu.  
Madara mengalihkan pandangannya pada pasukan aliansi dengan ikat kepala yang sama itu. Dia tak bisa lagi membedakan desa asal para shinobi yang berperang melawannya.

"Dan satu hal terpenting yang perlu kau tahu" Hashirama mengulas senyum tipis disana "Aku bertemu seorang Uchiha muda yang bercerita soal kakaknya. Dia adalah pahlawan yang begitu mencintai desanya. Desa Konoha yang kita bangun berdasarkan impian masa kecil kita"

Madara terhenyak dalam diam.  
Seorang Uchiha? Yang menjadi pahlawan desa?

Mustahil.

Uchiha adalah klan yang di kutuk. Klan yang di benci, bukan?

"Madara.." Lirih Hashirama "Kami selalu mengakui betapa pentingnya para Uchiha. Aku, dan semua shinobi Konoha, juga dunia ini.. Menghargaimu. Tanpa kau dan tekad apimu, semua ninja terbaik disini tidak akan terbentuk. Kau dan keluargamu mempunyai arti yang sangat besar bagi desa ini. Kami pantas berterima kasih untuk itu"

Dan, seutas kalimat itu berhasil membuat sang Uchiha bergetar.  
Ada perasaan yang begitu melegakan di dalam sana.

Uchiha.. Bukanlah sampah.

Uchiha.. Adalah klan yang diakui.

Uchiha.. Tidak di kutuk atau di benci.

Dingin, namun hangat. Damai dan ringan. Seperti beban yang terlepas begitu saja.

Dia dan seluruh klannya.. Di cintai.

Ya.

Hanya itu yang Madara perlukan.

Semuanya takjub saat Madara menyunggingkan senyuman kecil kemudian.

Sulit di percaya betapa sebuah pengakuan cukup untuk mengubah segalanya.

"Begitu, ya" Lirihnya masih dengan senyuman tipis "Baka. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Aku.. Kan tidak serius"

Madara mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang selalu dikatakannya saat ia kecil.  
Ketika dia melontarkan gurauan aneh hingga Hashirama hampir menangis dan memasang wajah itu.

Ia nyaris tak percaya. Disana, Madara dengan sisa senyumannya yang tampak tak berbeda dengan senyuman Madara yang ia kenal di pinggiran danau dulu.  
Dan tanpa sadar, airmata Hashirama jatuh, terbaur hujan.

Madara..

Memaafkannya.

Dia berhasil menyembuhkan luka itu.

Sekuat tenaga, Hashirama memasang senyuman khasnya. Seperti saat ia merespon ucapan Madara itu. Namun kali ini, airmata masih mengalir tak bisa di cegah.  
Ia bahagia karena itu bukan airmata kepedihan.

Dihampirinya sosok sang Uchiha. Sesekali berkilat memori yang menggambarkan kebersamaan masa lalunya yang menyenangkan.

Juga alasan-alasan ia jatuh cinta.  
Juga ketika mereka duduk di hamparan rumput dan menceritakan impian-impian mereka.

Hashirama meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya untuk menutup mata Madara dengan lembut.

"Kalau wajahku menyebalkan, kau tidak perlu melihatnya" Ia merapatkan jarak diantara mereka "Cukup dengarkan saja"

"Katakan"

Lalu, Hashirama memeluk sosok itu. Membenamkan wajahnya diantara rambut sang Uchiha yang basah.

"Aku mencintaimu" Bisik Hashirama

Detik berikutnya, suara retak yang begitu halus terdengar perlahan.  
Tubuh yang sempat dianggap abadi itu lalu memutih.  
Madara memejamkan mata, membalas pelukan Hashirama dan membiarkan ketenangan ini memenuhi dirinya.

Lembaran-lembaran sedikit demi sedikit terbang, terlepas meninggalkan tubuh kedua sosok itu.

"Aku juga" Sang Uchiha menyandarkan tubuhnya yang diambang rapuh, demikian pula tubuh Hashirama "Terima kasih"

_Kau tahu, Madara?  
Hidupku tak pernah terasa begitu lengkap sampai hari ini.  
Aku berharap ini terjadi sebelum kita mati sehingga aku bisa bersamamu dan menjalani hari-hari yang menyenangkan lagi, membuat kenangan dan merasakan apa itu hidup dalam bahagia.  
Tapi tidak apa, karena setidaknya aku tetap menyaksikan hal ini terjadi.  
Aku tetap bisa memilikimu dalam pelukanku meskipun hanya sebentar.  
Aku bisa memelukmu dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu saat kau bisa mendengarku dan menjawabnya. Tidak seperti hari itu, kau tahu?  
Dan aku menyembuhkan lukamu.  
Tak ada yang kuminta lagi dari dunia ini._

_Kau telah memberiku segalanya. Segalanya._

_Kau membuatku hidup lagi. Hidup yang sesungguhnya._

Hashirama meregangkan pelukan itu, menuntun sisa-sisa tubuhnya yang hampir menghilang pada wajah Madara, lalu menciumnya.

Sebuah perpisahan sebelum angin membelai untuk melayang menjauhi peradaban.

Dan mereka berdua pergi, menempuh kedamaian abadi bersama.  
Dengan luka yang telah sembuh.  
Dengan senyuman.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perang tidak selalu berakhir dengan siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah, bukan?

Dan cinta...

Tidak selalu antara laki-laki dan perempuan, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

= OWARI =


End file.
